


Sangre de aasimar

by Val_Writes_Stuff



Series: Leyendas de Sangre [2]
Category: Pactos de Sangre (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Vampiros, i just, leed el anterior antes, mirkallah tiene un sentido del humor que he intentado plasmar en la narrativa, no sé taggear, sangre, spoilers ep 7
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff
Summary: Mirkallah y Kadha encuentran una forma de que esta pueda alimentarse sin hacer daño a nadie.PoV de Mirkallah del fic anterior a este en la series. Se puede leer en solitario.SPOILERS EP 7





	Sangre de aasimar

**Author's Note:**

> Mi yo de 15 años está muy feliz de que esté escribiendo sobre vampiros otra vez.

Mirkallah siguió a Kadha hacía la habitación. La verdad es que la primera vez no esperaba que fuese algo que se repitiese, pero quedó gratamente sorprendida. No solo era más cómodo morder a Kadha que tener que arriesgarse a que la pillasen. También descubrió que la sangre de la aasimar sabía excepcionalmente bien. Probablemente se debiese a su raza, pero tampoco tenía con que comparar.

La mayoría de las veces era ella quien le pedía darle un mordisco. Mentiría si dijese que la mitad de esas veces no era porque tenía ganas de beber su sangre específicamente más que por no querer complicarse la vida buscando un humano por ahí. Pero es que sabía muy bien, y ya era bastante horrible estar en ese plano. Algún capricho debería poder permitirse. Además, a Kadha no le importaba.

Es más, incluso algunas veces era la propia muchacha la que le decía, con su característica voz dubitativa, que si no estaba un poco gris y debía alimentarse. Y así había sido esta vez. Estaban yendo a… la verdad es que tenía tanta hambre que ahora mismo no le daba para concentrarse en acordarse del nombre. ¿Por qué todos los sitios de ese plano tenían nombres tan raros?

La cuestión es que estaban congelándose el culo otra vez en busca de alguien que les ayudase a matar a Stradh. O algo así. En fin, haciendo lo que les decía La Marquesa. Y la verdad es que en su último encontronazo con no muertos la habían herido y ahora tenía más hambre. Que manía la de esos pueblos con no quemar a sus muertos…

Pues nada, que Kadha le había visto la cara y se lo había propuesto. Así que al llegar a la posada más cercana cogieron una habitación y subieron las dos, dejando abajo a Eryn, Beleth y La Marquesa.

Era un cuarto simple. Tenía una cama con aspecto de no ser muy cómoda, no es que a Mirkallah le importase, ella dormía siempre en su ataúd. Y sobre esa cama se tumbó Kadha, dejando su cuello al descubierto.

Había sido un poco ridículo la primera vez que habían hecho eso. Kadha siendo demasiado alta como para que Mirkallah simplemente la cogiese y la mordiese. No. Tenía que o bien tumbarse o bien sentarse en algún sitio para que esta pudiese cogerla y morder. Aún recordaba la nieve fría del suelo y el cuerpo de Kadha inmóvil, dejando que le succionase la sangre.

Siempre se quedaba muy quieta y callada. Era un poco enervante, como si no le importase la posibilidad de la muerte. Aunque bueno, también es verdad que sabía que si Mirkallah se pasaba se convertiría en el monstruo ese que convirtió a La Marquesa en un pincho. Y por eso la vampiresa iba siempre con mucho cuidado. Su sangre estaba rica, pero tampoco quería morir.

Tenía claro qué si alguna vez pasaba, si alguna vez se propasaba y Kadha se transformaba en el monstruo ese, tenía que correr. Y por desgracia no era la que más rápido corría... Pero pensándolo bien, no era cuestión de correr más que Eryn, era cuestión de correr más que La Marquesa o Beleth.

Pero volviendo a lo de estar tumbada e inmóvil. Ahí estaba. En la cama, esperándola. Estaba bien no tener que luchar todos los días para alimentarse, pero también era parte de la diversión… Kadha podría al menos quejarse, o tensarse. Pero no, mantenía la calma todo el rato.

Se subió encima suyo, usando una mano para girarle un poco la cabeza, teniendo mejor acceso así a su cuello. La aasimar se dejó, cómo si estuviera hechizada. Pero ahí estaba la cosa, en que no lo estaba. ¿Por qué la dejaba hacer lo que le daba la gana? ¿Por qué no se resistía absolutamente nada? La única reacción que tenía era el pequeño brinco que daba con el mordisco, pero Mirkallah estaba segura de que eso era una reacción involuntaria.

Se acercó a su cuello, una mano aun sujetando la barbilla de Kadha y la otra cogiendo su brazo. La agarraba más por costumbre que por necesidad en este caso. Inhaló el aroma a sangre. Ni siquiera había perforado su piel y ya lo podía sentir, incluso olía diferente.

Tenía sed, mucha. Y el olor de su sangre solo le daba más ganas de hincar sus dientes en ese cuello lleno de cicatrices. Mordió sin piedad, hundiendo sus caninos en la piel sensible y deleitándose con la reacción que la otra parecía incapaz de evitar. Esa pequeña inhalación repentina, ese instante en el que sus músculos se tensaban.

Eso, unido a la sangre empezando a inundar su boca era una de las mejores sensaciones que Mirkallah podía conseguir en este plano. Siguió bebiendo, sintiendo cómo empezaba a sentirse mejor. La verdad es que esta vez se había descuidado. Bebió y bebió, pero Kadha no reaccionaba. Era frustrante.

Eventualmente sintió un toquecito en el hombro. La señal para que parase. Por un momento pensó en no parar. ¿Qué haría Kadha? ¿La intentaría apartar? ¿Reaccionaría de una vez? Pero pensando en la posibilidad del monstruo apareciendo decidió que era una teoría que no merecía la pena probar.

Se separó poco a poco de ella. Normalmente al acabar solía quedarse tumbada en un estado semiconsciente, así que no se molestó en intentar interactuar. Simplemente fue hacia la puerta. Se giró antes de salir. “Te veo luego.” Dijo sonriéndole con pena mal disimulada y cerró la puerta.

**Author's Note:**

> Ambos tienen 911 palabras y creo que that's a mood.


End file.
